The Whitlock's and The Cullen's
by FallenRebelAngel
Summary: This story/play is based like Romeo and Juliet, but no one dies. Its mostly about the love and hate relationship. Human. BxJ, CaxEs, PxCh, EmxR.
1. AN & Prologue

~AN~

This story/play is based like Romeo and Juliet, but no one dies. Its mostly about the love and hate relationship...

I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's Twilight characters or Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet characters...

To my friends Missi, Misty, Natasha, Candace, Sara, Michelle, Maegan, Morgan, Sammy. I love you all...

Here is a list of who is playing who

**Montague and Lady Montague** - Peter and Charlotte Whitlock

**Romeo** - Jasper

The Whitlock gang

**Benvolio** - Missi

**Mercutio** - Lacey

**Abraham** - Misty

**Balthasar** - Natasha

**Montague servants** - Allie and Phil

* * *

**Capulet and Lady Capulet** - Carlisle and Esme Cullen

**Juliet** - Bella

**Sister to Juliet** - Alice

**Nurse to Bella** - Athie

**Peter, the nurses helper** - Caius

the Capulet gang

**Gregory** - Candace

**Sampson** - Sara

**Tybalt** - Michelle

Maegan

**Capulet servants** - Morgan and Renee

* * *

**Paris** - Edward

Emmett and Rosalie MaCarthy ... Emmett is one of Jasper's best friend, and Rosalie is Edwards cousin

**Prince** - Sammy

**the 3 musician's** - Sio, Liam, and Maggie

**Apothecary** - Sulpicia

**Watchman** - Felix, Demetri, Alec

**Friar Laurence **- Aro

**Page to Friar Laurence** - Charlie

**Friar John **- Marcus

* * *

PROLOGUE

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Forks, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers are born;

Whole misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their love bury their parents' strife.

The happy passage of their love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's love, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. Forks: A Public Place

**This is a story for my dearest friends and family. Love you all. **

SCENE I. Forks. A public place.

**Enter Sara and Candace, of the house of Cullen, armed with swords and bucklers**

Driving across town to get gas. "Candace, by my word, we'll not carry coals." Said Sara. "No, for then we should be colliers." Said Candace in a sarcastic tone. "I mean, we be in choler, we shall draw." Said Sara. "While you live, draw your neck out of the collar." Said Candace. "I shall strike quickly, being moved." Said Sara. "But you are not quickly moved to strike." Said Candace. "A dog of the house of Whitlock moves me." Said Sara. "To stir is to move; and to stand is to be valiant: therefore, if you are moved, then run away." Said Candace. "A dog of that house shall move me to stand: I will take the wall of any man or maid of Whitlock's." Said Sara. "That shows thee a weak slave; for the weakest goes to the wall." Said Candace.

Pulling into the gas station and getting out. "That may not be true; and therefore man, being the weaker vessels, are thrust to the wall: therefore I will push Whitlock's men from the wall, and thrust his maids into the wall." Said Sara. "The quarrel is between our masters and us their girls." Said Candace. "All are one, a tyrant I will show myself as: when I have fought with them, I will be cruel to the maids, and chop off their heads." Said Sara. "The heads of the maids?" Candace said turning her head to the side. "Yes, the heads of the maids, or their maidenheads; whichever you want. May they feel while I am able to stand: and it be known I am a pretty piece of flesh." Said Sara.

Misty and Natasha pull into the gas station. "It is well you are not a fish. Draw your weapon! Here comes two dogs of the house of the Whitlock's." Said Candace. "My naked weapon is out! I will back you." Said Sara. "How! Turn your back and run?" Said Candace. "Fear me not, I shall not run." Said Sara. "No, I fear you!" Said Candace. "Let us take the law on our side; let them begin this." Said Sara. "I shall frown as I pass by, let them take it as they will." Candace said with a smirk. "As they dare. I will bite my thumb at them; in which is a disgrace to them, if they bear it." Sara said laughing.

**Enter Misty and Natasha**

Getting out and seeing Candace standing there while Sara bites her thumb. "Do you bite your thumb at us, Sara?" Said Misty. "I do bite my thumb, Misty." Said Sara. "I said. Do you bite your thumb at us, Sara?" Misty said again louder. "Is the law on our side, if I say yes?" Sara said looking back to Candace. "No." Said Candace. "Why no, Misty, I do not bite my thumb at you, but I do bite my thumb." Said Sara. "Do you have a quarrel, Misty?" Said Candace. "A quarrel! no, Candace, I do not." Said Misty. "If you do, Misty, Then I am for you: I serve as good as you." Said Sara. "No better." Said Misty. "Well, sir..." Said Sara. "Say 'better' Sara, here comes one of our master's kinswoman." Candace said to Sara. "Yes, better, Misty." Said Sara. "You lie you dog." Said Misty. "Draw, if you be brave enough to face me. Candace." Sara said.

_They start to fight_

**Enter Missi**

"Part, you fools! Put up your swords; you know not what you do." Missi said while walking up to the fight with her sword drawn.

_Beats down their swords_

**Enter Michelle**

"What, are you drawn among these heartless hinds? Turn Missi, look upon thy death." Said Michelle. "I do but keep the peace: put away your sword, Or manage it to part these women with me." Said Missi. "What! Talk of peace! I hate the word, As I hate hell, and all Whitlock's, and you! Fight me coward!" Said Michelle

_They start to fight_

**Enter, several from both houses, who join the fight; then enter Citizens, with clubs**

"Grab clubs, bills, and partisans! strike! beat them down! Down with the Cullen's! down with the Whitlock's!" says one citizen.

**Enter Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen**

"What is all this noise? Give me my long sword!" Yells Carlisle. "A crutch, it is a crutch! Why do you call for a sword?" Esme questions Carlisle. "My sword, I say! Old Whitlock has come, And flourishes his blade in spite of me." Says Carlisle.

**Enter Peter Whitlock and Charlotte Whitlock**

"You villain Cullen, -Hold me not, let me go." Yells Peter. "You shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe, Peter." Charlotte

**Enter Sammy, with Attendants**

"You enemies to peace, rebellious subjects, profaners of this neighbor-stained steel. Will you not hear? Hold you! you beasts. Quench that fire of your pernicious rage. On pain of torture, from those bloody hands. Throw your weapons to the ground, and hear the sentence of your moved prince. Three brawls, by you, Cullen, and Whitlock. You have disturbed the quiet of our streets, and made Forks' ancient citizens fear for their lives. If ever you disturb our streets again, you shall pay with your lives the forfeit of the peace. As for this time, all depart, away! You Cullen; shall come with me now, and you Whitlock, come this afternoon. Once more, on pain of death, all men depart!" Says Sammy who then turns and leaves with the Cullen's following.

**Exit all but Peter, Charlotte, and Missi**

"Who set this quarrel abroach? Speak, niece, were you there when it began?" Peter asked Missi. "Here were the servants of Cullen, and yours, close to fighting when I did approach. I drew to part them. The fiery Michelle, with her sword prepared, as she breathed defiance to my ears. She swung her sword above her head and cut the winds. While we were interchanging thrusts and blows, more and more and fought. Till Sammy came, who parted either part." Said Missi

"Where is Jasper? Have you seen him today? I am glad he was not at this Fight." said Charlotte "Madam, an hour before the sun's golden window of the east did come, a troubled mind drove me to walk; where, underneath the grove of the forest I did see your son. I made my way towards him, but he was ware of me and took off farther into the woods." Said Missi. "Many mornings has he been seen, close to tears adding more clouds within his deep sighs; But all to soon as the cheering sun should begin to draw, away from the light my son steals home, private in his chamber he pens himself in, shutting his windows, locking out daylight, and making himself an artificial night." Said Peter. "Uncle, do you know what caused this?" Missi asked. "I do not." Peter said shaking his head. "Have you tried talking to him about it?" Missi asked. "Both myself and many other friends have tried. But to himself he keeps. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow, things might just go back to the way they were" Said Peter

**Enter Jasper**

"Look he comes: so please you, step aside; I'll find his grievance, or be much denied." Said Missi. "Come, madam, let's away." Peter said while nodding to Missi.

**Exit Peter and Charlotte**

Walking up to Jasper "Good morning, cousin." Missi said. "Is the day so young?" Jasper asked looking up at Missi. "It has struck but nine." Said Missi. "Ah, sad hours seem so long. Was that my father?" Jasper asked. "Yes it was. But what sadness lengthens cousin's hours?" Missi asked. "Not having that, which, having, makes them short." Said Jasper. "Wait in love?" Missi asked. "No out." Jasper said shaking his head. "Of love?" Said Missi giving him a questioning look. "Out of her favor, to where I am in love." Said Jasper. "Oh that love. Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!" Said Missi

"Yes, that love, whose view is muffled. Should, without eyes, see the pathways to his will! Yet tell me not, for I have heard it. Much to do with hate, but more to do with love. Why, then, hating love! loving hate! This love I feel, that I feel no love in this. Do you not laugh?. Jasper asked. "No, cousin, I'd rather weep." Missi said. "At what?" Jasper asked raising an eyebrow. "At the good heart's oppression." Missi said.

Why, such is love's transgression. The love that has been show does add more grief to my own. Farewell, my cousin." Jasper said then started to walk away. "Wait! I will go with; an if you leave me, you do me wrong." Missi said walking after Jasper. "Why, I have lost myself; I am not here; this is not Jasper, he's somewhere else." Jasper said. "Tell me cousin, who is that you love? Missi asked. "What, shall I do groan and tell you?" Jasper asked "Groan! why, no. But tell me who." Missi said nudging Jasper shoulder. "In sadness, cousin, I do love a woman." Jasper said.

"I aimed so near, when I said you loved." Missi said "A right good mark-man." Jasper said. "A right fair mark, is soonest hit, cousin." Missi said laughing. "Well, in that hit you miss, she'll not be hit." Jasper said sighing. "Then she has sworn that she will still live chaste?" Missi asked. "Yes she has. And she hath forsworn to love, and in that vow do I live dead that live to tell it now." Jasper said. "Then be ruled like me, and forget to think of her." Missi said "Oh cousin, teach me how I should forget to think." Jasper said laughing. "Easy by giving liberty unto your eyes. Examine other beauties." Missi said "Show me a mistress that is passing fair, what does her beauty serve, but as a note where I may read who passed that passing fair? Farewell: you cannot teach me to forget." Jasper said while once again walking off from Missi. "I'll pay that doctrine, or else I'll die in debt trying." Missi said to Jasper's retreating back.

**Exit**


	3. A street

SCENE II. A street.

Enter Cullen, Edward, and Servant

"In penalty alike, Whitlock is as bound as I am; and 'tis not hard, I think, For men so old as we to keep the peace." says Carlisle. "Of honourable reckoning you both are; And pity it is you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" Asked Edward."But saying what I have said before: My child is yet young in this world; She has not yet seen the change of fourteen years, let it be that two more summers wither in their pride, and we think she may be ripe to make you a bride." Said Carlisle. "Aye my lord but younger than she are happy mothers made." says Edward. "Yet too soon married are those so early made. The earth has swallowed all my hopes but she, She is my last hope: But woo her gentlely Edward, get her heart, My will to her consent is but a part; An she has to agree, within her choice lies my consent. This night I hold an old accustome dfeast, Where I have invited many guests, and you. At my poor house look to behold this night Earth bound stars that make the darkest heaven light: Such comfort as do lusty young men feel When April is on the heel of limping winter treads, even such delights among fresh female buds shall you this night inherit at my house; hear all, see all, and like her most whose merit most shall be: Come, go with me." Said Carlisle.

Handing a letter to Renee.  
"Go, trudge about through fair Forks; find those persons Whose names are written there, and to them say, My house and welcome on their pleasure stay." ordered Carlisle before walking off with Edward.

Exeunt Cullen and Edward

"Find them whose names are written here! It is written, that the shoemaker should meddle with his yard, and the tailor with his last, the fisher with his pencil, and the painter with his nets; but I am sent to find those persons whose names are here, and can never find what names are writing. I must learned. In good time." muses Renee to herself.

Enter Missi and Jasper

"Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning, One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish; Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning; One desperate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, And the rank poison of the old will die." says Missi

"Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that." Jasper says

"For what, I pray thee?" questions Missi

"For your broken shin." answers Jasper

"Why, Jasper, art thou mad?" asks Missi

"Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is; Shut up in prison, kept without my food, Whipp'd and tormented and-God-den, good fellow."

"God gi' god-den. I pray, sir, can you read?" asks a servant

"Ay, mine own fortune in my misery." answers Jasper

"Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I pray, can you read any thing you see?" asks the servant again

"Ay, if I know the letters and the language." answers Jasper

"Ye say honestly: rest you merry!" exclaims the servant

"Stay, fellow; I can read." says Jasper placing a hand on the servants shoulder

Jasper Reads "'Signior Martino and his wife and daughters; County Anselme and his beauteous sisters; the lady widow of Vitravio; Signior Placentio and his lovely nieces; Lacey and her brother Valentine; mine uncle Cullen, his wife and daughters; my fair niece Rosaline; Livia; Signior Valentio and his cousin Michelle, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair assembly:" Jasper hands the letter back. "Whither should they come?"

"Up." says the servant

"Whither?" asks Jasper

"To supper; to our house." says the servant

"Whose house?" asks Jasper

"My master's." says the servant

"Indeed, I should have ask'd you that before." says Jasper

"Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the great rich Cullen; and if you be not of the house of Whitlocks, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!" says the servant before walking away

Exit

"At this same ancient feast of Cullen's Sups the fair Rosaline whom thou so lovest, With all the admired beauties of Verona: Go thither; and, with unattainted eye, Compare her face with some that I shall show, And I will make thee think thy swan a crow." says Missi

"When the devout religion of mine eye Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires; And these, who often drown'd could never die, Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars! One fairer than my love! the all-seeing sun Ne'er saw her match since first the world begun." says Jasper

"Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by, Herself poised with herself in either eye: But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd Your lady's love against some other maid That I will show you shining at this feast, And she shall scant show well that now shows best." says Missi

"I'll go along, no such sight to be shown, But to rejoice in splendor of mine own." says Jasper

Exit


End file.
